


But He Didn't Know That

by juiceboxjellyfish



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fifth Year, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Short, SnowBaz, Wedding, pining Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Angsty fifth year Baz and also some fluff





	But He Didn't Know That

Baz woke up in the early morning. The sun had only barely breached the treetops, and beams of pale golden light were lighting up the room. Simon was still in deep sleep, and his untameable bronze curls were spread out over the pillow and falling down over his forehead. His mole-speckled skin was glowing in the morning sunlight, and he looked straight out of a fairytale.  
The sight made Baz’s heart ache so much it was almost unbearable, because he was only fifteen and didn’t know what was to come. He had only very recently figured out that he was in love with Simon, and had no idea what their future held.

 

Exactly five years from that day, he would wake up at dawn again. He would see Simon sleeping calmly, his chest and face covered in a constellation of moles and freckles. The golden light would drench the entire bed, making Simon’s hair look otherworldly. Baz’s heart would fill up to the brim with love, awaking butterflies the size of birds in his stomach.  
Baz would feel Simon’s hand in his, their fingers loosely intertwined since before they fell asleep. He would squeeze Simon’s hand, as if he had to make sure it was actually there, and then pull himself closer to Simon’s body and breathe in his scent. He would gently kiss Simon’s neck, specifically that mole he always dreamt of kissing.   
Simon would wake up, and he’d smile sleepily at Baz.  
”Good morning love”, he’d mumble before pulling Baz’s face down to steal a kiss. He’d taste like morning breath and it would be kind of gross, but Baz would love it anyway. Simon would smile against Baz’s lips, causing him to giggle softly.   
”Good morning babe”, Baz would respond, and Simon would smile.

They would lay in bed for half an hour, kissing and whispering sweet things. Baz would be wrapped in Simon’s arms, protected from the outside world. He would feel Simon’s heartbeat against his chest, and he’d bite the inside of his lip to make sure that it was real. It would be entirely real.

They’d eat breakfast together, and Baz wouldn’t be ashamed of his fangs showing when he chewed, because Simon would find it adorable. He would feed Simon a scone, and Simon would pretend he thought there wasn’t nearly enough butter on it, even though you could barely see the scone under the buttery mountain. Then he’d laugh and take a bite, melted butter dribbling down his chin. 

After breakfast Baz would go to get their tuxes, and Simon would call Agatha to make sure she hadn’t missed her flight. Penny would show up at their apartment, more stressed than either of them, babbling about flower arrangements and music and Micah being stuck in traffic. Simon would assure her everything would be fine.

And it would be. Everything and everyone would arrive on time, and the weather would be amazing. Baz’s dad would show up against all odds, and he’d hug Baz and wish him and Simon the best of luck. Penny would spell rose petals to continuously fall from the ceiling at the front of the church, never reaching the floor. Baz would shed a few tears during his vows.  
The wedding would be perfect.

 

But right now, Baz was only fifteen. He was laying in bed looking longingly at the boy he was hopelessly in love with and would one day marry, but he didn’t know that. He rolled over to look at the wall, because looking at Simon was too painful.   
His eyes were burning and his chest was aching, and Simon’s light snoring reminded him of everything he thought he’d never have.   
Warm tears rolled down his face, and lied there silently sobbing until he drifted into an uneasy sleep, haunted by nightmares of being disowned by his family and killed by Snow.   
The pillow was still damp when he woke up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel evil 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! I seriously cannot articulate how much I love getting comments!


End file.
